Exteel Basics
Name Your Pilot You will give your pilot a Call Sign. This name is permanent and cannot be changed. You can only have one pilot per account, and that pilot will gain experience and ranks over time. Play the Tutorial Once you have named your pilot, you will be placed in the Exteel tutorial. Although some of the missions are challenging, if you persevere and make it through them you will be rewarded with new gear and credits. NOTE: You do not have to finish the tutorial. You can exit it at any time by hitting the Escape key, which brings up an options menu. At the bottom of the window is an Exit Tutorial button – this will take you out of the tutorial and to the main screen. We highly recommend you play through and complete all of the tutorials. Not only will you get a pretty good feel for the game, you'll get quite a bit of extra in-game money (Credits) and items for your Mechanaught as well. The Hangar You can customize and outfit your Mechanaught in the Hangar. #Select the items you want. You can look at your entire inventory, or can choose to only look at a particular selection of items: Head, Core, Arms, Legs, Backpack, Weapon1, Weapon2, Skills, or Others. NOTE: Weapons and Parts have a trait called Durability. As you use a weapon or part, its Durability decreases. When it reaches 0, it can no longer be used, and Repair Points must be spent to fix it. Your base set of parts and weapons (the Pinket Mechanaught set, 2 SMGs, a Sword, and Shield) do not lose durability and will never have to be repaired. #Equip or unequip selected items on your Mechanaught. #You can change the color of an item by selecting a new color from the palette tray at the bottom. When you create a new character, you will only have a limited selection of colors to choose from. #The Repair Points are listed next to the color palette. You can increase the number of Repair Points you have by purchasing recharge items from the shop. A damaged item can then be repaired using these Repair Points. #You can check your Mechanaught setup on the panel on the right-hand side of the screen, beneath the picture of the unit. You will see its abilities update as you change equipment. Battle Priority You can adjust the order in which Mechanaughts will be selected for use in battle (in other words, which Mechanaught starts the battle). The Mechanaught with the highest priority (at the top of the list) will be selected first. NOTE: This option is found on the initial Hangar screen. Only the top four Mechanaughts will ever be available for use in any given battle. How to Battle You can set your own preferences and create your own room (see Create Room), or join one of the matches displayed in the Lobby. Create Room To start your own battle, select Create Room. You will then be able to configure a number of options and preferences for your match, from battle style to preferred map. *Room Name **Create a name for the room, or match, you are setting up. *Battle Map **Select the battlefield map. Certain battle types cannot be played on some maps. Additionally, as you gain ranks you will have access to a wider variety of maps. *Battle Type **Select the battle type from one of four styles: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Territory Control, and Last Stand Capacity Select the number of participants, from 2 to 16. For Last Stand matches, 8 is the maximum number of players allowed. NOTE: For Deathmatch and Last Stand modes, you only need 1 person to start the match. Privacy Your room can be set as a Private match so that others cannot see your match. However, if they search for your name using the Pilot Search button, they can join your match. In this way you can invite your friends to join you. Auto Team Balance This option only applies to Team Deathmatch and Territory Control. It arranges players on opposite teams automatically according to their experience and game stats. It will auto-assign after every battle, but players can still manually switch sides. Difficulty Level This option only applies to Last Stand matches, and is rated from level 1 (easiest) to level 5 (hardest). Battle Status If a match is described as Waiting, more players can join (the match will not begin until the room master chooses to start the match). If the match is described as Playing, it is in progress; you can join in if there is room. If you are waiting for a match to start, be sure to click on "Ready" when you are ready to play (the Room creator has the option of kicking you out if you are not responsive).